Distant Betrayal
by Kaylan
Summary: Truth Jordan is the leader of a group of witches. Circle Daybreak shows it's interest and Truth fights to keep her friends from falling into the chaos that Circle Daybreak can create.


Author: Sara Dupras  
Title: Distant Betrayal  
Part: 1/?  
Email: starlit_kit@hotmail.com  
Spoilers:general night world  
Warnings:violence and swearing  
Rating: 15  
Disclaimers: The Night World series, including its characters and concepts, belong to L. J. Smith. The characters: Hannah and Thierry belong to her as well. All other characters belong to me.  
Summary: Truth Jordan is the leader of a group of human witches. Circle Daybreak shows its interest and Truth fights to keep her friends from falling into the chaos that Circle Daybreak can create.  
Author's Note: The 1st person narrative in this story is the voice of Truth Jordan.  
Submission:  
Part One  
  
I have had many lives. My soul has been continually connected to six other people. The bond that has been created between us is a painful one. We have destroyed each other. We have also loved each other to the point of insanity. In all of our lives I have been the leader.  
  
I have the responsibility of protecting their lives. More importantly I am responsible for protecting their souls. To keep them from the path that can turn a heart to pure ice.  
  
Sometimes I lay awake at night; the burden so heavy that it intrudes on my sleep. But I am the leader. And I will lead.  
~~~~~~~~  
Truth Jordan sat staring at the bottle of pills in her hand.  
  
"I don't know why it bothers you so much," a voice said from behind her.  
  
Truth turned and saw her best friend standing in the doorway. She smiled bitterly. "Don't you?"  
  
Jasper sighed and shook his head. Sitting down next to her, his green eyes settled on her brown ones. "Regardless of what you think this doesn't make you weak."  
  
He watched as she ran a hand through her brown hair. He hid a smile at the unconscious habit that had stayed with her through all time.  
  
"I keep telling myself that," she said,"but I don't believe it. I've always been the strongest..."  
  
He leaned back lazily in his chair. "You still are."  
  
"I can't prove it."  
  
He looked at her sharply. "Nobody is asking you to, Truth."  
  
She arched an eyebrow. "You might not be, but Jilly is."  
  
Jasper clenched his jaw. "Well, screw Jilly."  
  
A look of surprise crossed Truth's face at the angry tone. He looked away. "I mean it, Truth. You still see her as the same sweet girl that she was. Well, let me tell you something. She's an ungrateful bitch."  
  
Truth stood up and walked over to the sink. She poured water into the glass and swallowed the pills. She put the bottle back in the cabinet. Leaning against the tile counter, she said, "She is one of us, Jasper. That remains unchanged for as long as we're reincarnated.  
I hope you know that."  
  
Putting his arms on to the table, he leaned forward. "Sure, Truth. But really, do you think she considers herself to be a part of us anymore?" She looked down at her feet and remained quiet. "Do you?" he repeated.  
  
She looked out the window where she saw Jilly laughing at some joke that Rich had made. "I think," she said slowly," that the only person she doesn't consider to be a part of anymore is me."  
  
"And that's exactly what I mean," he said, getting out of his chair to pace. "You are us. And if one of us is against the other then-"  
  
Truth waved a hand. "Don't. Whatever it is you're going to say, stop. I don't want to hear it." She moved to the door and felt Jasper grab her wrist.  
  
"Maybe you need to hear this. Truth, stop pretending that everything is perfect. Because it's not."  
  
A harsh laugh came out of her mouth. "God, since when has anything been perfect? Name the lifetime. I dare you."  
  
His face darkened. "Knock it off, you know what I mean."  
  
"Hey what's up you two? You look intense." Charlie glided into the room and opened the refrigerator. Jasper dropped her wrist and moved away. He glared at her as Charlie rummaged through the drawer taking out a plate of cold cuts. He placed the plate on the table and looked up. "Hungry?"  
  
Jasper shrugged and sat down. "Always."  
  
Truth shook her head and opened the door. Charlie's voice stopped her. "Ah, Truth could we talk?"  
  
"Could it wait?" she asked not looking back.  
  
"No."  
  
She turned and crossed her arms over her chest. Charlie was looking down at his plate, deciding what he was going to eat first. Her annoyance faded as she felt the old, familiar affection for her friend. He was the youngest out of all of them and he looked it. As he usually did in their lives.  
  
The dark hair was a little too long and it got in the way of his hazel eyes. He was a real heartbreaker. Though, he never meant to be. But girls found his straight nose and strong chin very attractive. As well as his trim, athletic figure. If she wasn't who she was, then she might have fallen in love with him too.  
  
"You always say that," she said as sternly as possible.  
  
He made a noise in the back of his throat. "It's the only way to talk to you. You're always so busy."  
  
Jasper murmured agreement. Truth looked at him. He smiled at her irritation. She would have loved to rip a couple locks of his red-gold hair out. She ignored the urge, however, and sat down with them. "What is it, Charlie?"  
  
He bit his lip. "You're not going to like it."  
  
"I gathered as much," she said dryly.  
  
"It's Jilly." Truth felt Jasper's eyes settle on her but she pointedly looked at the other boy.   
  
Charlie raised his eyes to hers. "Look, Truth, don't be angry because it really wasn't her fault-"  
  
Truth snorted. "It's never her fault."  
  
"But this time's different," he protested.  
  
Jasper stared at his friend. "Why the hell are you making excuses for her."  
  
Charlie looked at him angrily. "I'm not. I'm just trying to explain.."  
  
"Explain what?" she asked tiredly.  
  
"She got arrested again."  
  
Truth hit the table with a fist. "Goddamn it! What happened this time?"  
  
Charlie pushed the plate away. "She was at the bar and some girl started in on her. Well, you know how Jilly is. So, they both ended up getting thrown out. The cops were called because they were trying to kill each other."  
  
Truth looked at him furiously. "Who bailed her out?"  
  
He held his hands up, innocently. "Not any of us. Some guy. But Ashley was the one who arrested her so I thought you should know."  
  
Truth jumped out of the seat and slammed the door open. She stalked over to where Jilly and Rich were sitting on the picnic table. Rich looked up. "Hey, True-girl..." the greeting died as he saw her expression.  
  
"I want to talk to Jilly alone."  
  
Rich nodded and quickly let himself out the side gate. Jilly sighed.  
"Who told you?" she asked.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you, Jilly? This is the fourth time now."  
  
Jilly got up and stood face to face with Truth. Truth stomped out the urge to take a step back. That was one thing she had always hated about Jilly. She always knew how to push her buttons. And being in her personal space was one of them.  
  
"Actually," Jilly said, "I believe this is the fifth time. You've really got to keep better count. True-girl," she ended mockingly.  
  
The temptation to hurl the smaller girl into the ground was overwhelming. Jilly saw it in her face and her smile grew. "Go ahead, Truth, I'd like to see you try this time around."  
  
"You know, Jilly," Jasper said, "you'd better be more careful of what you ask for. I would be more than happy to give you the fight you're looking for. Girl or not."  
  
Truth jumped slightly. She hadn't heard him come out of the house. Charlie was standing beside him, looking uneasy. He didn't look at Jilly.  
  
Truth turned back to the yellow haired girl. "You're drawing way too much attention to yourself. And in turn, too much attention to the whole group. I won't stand for it, Jilly. I won't let you endanger us."  
  
"Oh yes," Jilly drawled, "God forbid anything exciting should happen to our boring, peaceful lives."  
  
Truth ground her teeth. "Boring is safe."  
  
"No," Jilly said seriously. "Boring is boring. And I'm getting tired of you making the decisions for the rest of us. I'll do what I want, Truth, you aren't the master of my life."  
  
Truth flinched. "I never claimed to be. Nor would I ever want to be."  
  
"Could have fooled me." Jilly walked into the house. A few seconds later they heard a car start and peel out of the driveway. Truth shook her head and turned around.  
  
Jasper stared at her. He didn't say it, but she knew what he was thinking. I told you so. Angry with herself she stalked back into the house and slammed the door so hard the glass shattered.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
